The Winning of the Princess
by kerplank
Summary: HIATUS! sry peeps. Set in a kind of medival time period, Sakura is a princess, and is to be married to YukitoYue. But a mysterious man sends Syaoran (a peasent) to make Sakura fall in love with him. R&R!
1. The beggining

Standard Disclaimers. Don't Sue Me! This is gonna be real short.  
  
The wind rustled through her ragged jacket, she felt she must stop. If only she had not fallen in love at the wrong time in the wrong place, she might still have a free life. Syaoran, Sakura whispered, letting the wind take the words from her mouth.  
  
**********FLASHBACK**************  
  
Market day in Tomadoe (A/N I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong, how do you spell it again?) was always an exciting day, full of laughter and joy. You could see the peasants in their simple garb, chatting about this and that. But most peoples conversations were about the princess, and her future husband.  
  
Princess Sakura was special, most people agreed with that. But there was something not right about her. Like the fact her face was always covered when she went in public. Or how it was said she liked to live in a hut on the side of the woods, instead of the palace. The groom-to-be was also mysterious, but in a different way. Some people said he was a magical being with two personas, one with wings even. That was the only thing unusual of him, except his name. He went by Yukito when happy and peaceful, and Yue when he was mad.  
  
On this market day, a covered figure went untended, as he passed by with a covered face. Those with sharp eyes noticed his muscular figure and his lankyness, for much other could not be seen for his face was covered.  
  
Syaoran was just a filthy vagrant who lived on the streets. To him, market day was full of fun things to steal, like food, or even better, clothes. (A/N sorry if this is gonna bug you but I'm gonna make Syaoran really metro.) All the better for him to flirt with girls.  
  
After Syaoran did another stealing escapede, he looked upon a figure who had seemed to be following him for sometime. Was this man following him for that last girl Syaoran had just been flirting with? Well she was a really rich and that had made it all the funner to flirt with her. He liked it when he flirted with rich, pretty girls.  
  
"So what do you want, was that your girl" Syaoran asked. The figure answered, "No, I want you to go to the palace and make the princess love you."  
  
K. This is the newer updated version of the first chapter. When I finished I realized I was missing some things and my dad read it and did not like the fact that Syaoran was a male proustitute. R&R please. 


	2. Finding Her

Standard Disclaimers  
Please review! I need constructive criticism to make my story better. Sorry for the way the last chappie looked like. My computer was having problems and wouldn't let me make paragraphs. Thank you kiamiawia for reviewing and telling me about the problem. I thought it looked like one paragraph only in the review. Oh, and most of the story is going to be in a flashback unless there is a line of stars. K, on with the story.  
Finding her  
  
She was said to live in a hut by the side of the forest thought Syaoran. But the stranger said to go to the palace. Syaoran was really confused, because he had never really had to make a princess fall in love with him before. Oh well, he thought, I'd better try the palace first and see what I can see.  
AT THE PALACE  
  
Tomoyo, isn't that dress a little to much, asked Sakura to her best friend and maid Tomoyo. Not really, Tomoyo replied, it only has 13 ruffles and 86 ribbons. Really, Sakura asked? The answer Sakura got back was "Really". I mean, I am going to meet Yukito for the first time, so shouldn't I look like myself? I mean, first impressions count a lot don't they? Sakura was really nervous about meeting her fiancé for the first time.  
  
She had never even seen him before. What if she hated him or he hated her. But Sakura sometimes drifted off into a dream that Yukito lifting her up in her arms and saving her from the pressures of being a princess. Sometimes Sakura went as far to dream that he would kiss her with such feeling that she was sure that the dream was true. The memory of the dream kiss made her heart ache with longing, also making her cheeks burn at the thought.  
  
It took awhile for Sakura to realize that Tomoyo was calling her name, and in truth, Sakura did not want to leave this dream land of safety and warmth. SAKURA! Tomoyo shouted for the fifth or sixth time. Hello? Anyone in there? Tomoyo was waving her hand back and forth in front of Sakura's face. When Sakura finally came back from la-la land, Tomoyo instantly guessed what Sakura had been thinking about.  
  
Ah, you were thinking about Prince Charming, weren't you, Tomoyo teased. Ah, how far did you get in the dream this time? Sakura had told Tomoyo before about these dreams she had been having. But Sakura did not want to share this latest dream with anybody. He is mine, she thought possesivly.  
  
THRONE ROOM  
  
Madam, Prince Yuki has just arrived, called out a footman to Queen Nadeshiko (A/N I am pretty sure I spelt that wrong too.) Oh darn, he is right on time, he was supposed to be fashionably late! Thought the Queen. Girls, Girls, GIRLS get down here. The prince has arrived!  
  
PALACE GATES  
  
Whoa, who is that? Thought Syaoran as he looked upon Prince Yuki. Do I have to compete against him? OK the stranger had no I dea what he was talking about and I'm not going to make the princess fall in love with me. Just then a person who had been following the Prince who was on horseback, came up to where Syaoran was gaping at Yuki. Hey, you, the footman to the prince whispered, Come here. The footman beckoned to Syaoran to come. You look familiar said Syaoran. Well I should because I talked to you this morning. Now go and change into these clothes and you will look like me and will be able to go into the palace and meet the princess. The man gave Syaoran some clothes and smiled.Can I not know your name asked Syaoran. The man replied, no not yet . The man disappeared from sight with a ripple of his strong muscles.  
So that was the man who came to me this morning, mused Syaoran. I wonder why he wants me to do this?  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
So, did you get him the clothes asked Tomoyo with a worried expression on her face. Yes I did replied Eriol. No need to worry my love, Sakura will not need to marry the prince if all goes well.  
  
Ok, that is my second chapter of this story. A little confusing, is it not? Thank you peoples for reading my first fanfic. I hope it is good enough. Read and Review peeps. 


	3. WHO ARE YOU?

^Blah blah blah ^ =Thoughts Who are you!?  
  
THRONE ROOM  
  
Prince Yuki walked into the throne room, looking regal. As Yuki walked up to the throne where the King and Queen sat, Yuki ungainly tripped. As he fell, Yuki's glasses slid off his nose and shattered into millions and millions and more millions of pieces. "Darn, that's the third pair this week!" Exclaimed Prince Yuki, looking sorrowfully at the millions and millions and more millions of pieces that used to be his glasses.  
  
Just then a ruffled looking Sakura ran in, tripping as she flew in from the door to the throne room. "ARGGGHH" Sakura gasped/growled/I don't know as she tumbled and rolled straight into Yuki. She landed in such a way that Yuki got a good view what her dress was supposed to be covering. "Ummm, ahhh, I'm sorry." Said Sakura nervously as she got up from the position she had recently been in. Sakura sort of new that she had just flashed Yuki, and was ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
But when a kind hand was offered to help stand up, she accepted it and looked up into the eyes of her groom-to-be. As Sakura looked at Yuki's eyes, Sakura felt drawn into his gray/blue poles, and felt lost, spinning in their mists. Looking into his captivating eyes she remembered her dream and felt that same safety holding his hand as she did in her dreams. "Are you okay, did you get badly hurt? I know I will feel a little sore from the tumble I had just before you came in. That's how my glasses are shattered into millions and millions and more millions of pieces." Yukito told Sakura as she came out of her daze, with a soft blush caressing her cheeks. "I will be fine" Sakura whispered, feeling the happiest that she had in months.  
  
The King and Queen gazed upon this scene with joy of having matched up a good man with their sweet, if strange daughter. "We have made a good pairing" Whispered Fujikito (A/N another name I think I spelled wrong. If you know how to spell it tell me.) To Nadeshiko, his beautiful wife. For a minute, Fujikito was lost in thought about when he and Nadeshiko had first met. Nadeshiko must have been thinking similar thoughts because she said "Looks like us so many years before, do you not agree?" Fujikito nodded, agreeing.  
  
The two lovebirds, Sakura and Yukito were not aware any one was watching them and analyzing them. Sakura's parents for one, but there were three other watchers as well. Syaoran was gazing in amazement at what was happening in front of him, from where he was standing in the hall, twenty feet ahead. "Now I will never have a chance with her" muttered Syaoran under his breath as he took in the simple elegance and beauty of the Princess Sakura. ^I will need to meet her sometime later at her other house if I want to have a small chance. ^  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at each other in horror at what was happening in front of them, from their place by the doorway to the throne room. "No, this can't be happening, we can't let Sakura go to a monster like Yuki!" Said Tomoyo, spitting out Yuki's name though it was a curse. "Syaoran, I sent you to go and do your duty, now go to action or I will have to find another man. But by then it might be too late." Muttered Eriol, throwing fervent glances at Syaoran, who was just watching and not doing anything. ^But what could he do now? ^ Thought Eriol. For it was fruitless to try anything with the King and Queen around. "Oh well, Syaoran might as well try later in private." Said Tomoyo, reading her beloveds thoughts. (A/N Yes there is always tomorrow to do things. Like tomorrow I might actually finish my 12 page essay that has to be translated in Spanish too. Thank god that my mom is really good at Spanish. And thank god for the person who thought up Spanish/English essays.)  
  
SOMETIME LATER IN THE HUT BESIDE THE FOREST  
  
Sakura was undressing, enjoying the soft wind blowing through the darkened windows, for the sun was setting and tomorrow would be busy. "Yuki, you are so beautiful, I want to marry you!" Sakura breathlessly said, hoping that nobody had heard that embarrassing statement. But somebody did.  
  
Syaoran did not want to believe what he had just heard. ^Did I just hear her say that she wanted to marry Yuki? ^ "No, no, that can't be true" Whispered Syaoran, because he had been looking forward to making Sakura love him, and he had started to fall for her as he watched her sweet simplicity.  
  
Syaoran could no longer hold back and went to the window of Sakura's hut. He cleared his throat, and Sakura spun around in surprise to look upon a one of Yuki's footmen. He was handsome, and serious looking. ^That look must come with the job. ^ Sakura thought peering at him. "Well, does your master want me to come to him, or did Prince Yuki send me a message" Said Sakura, hardly being able to contain her excitement. "Neither of those choices, I have come to you with my own reasons." Replied Syaoran, the serious look on his face was hard to keep up as he wanted to laugh at the look of terror on her face.  
  
"Who are you!?" Asked Sakura, trying not to let into her fear. "I'm Syaoran, and the man of your dreams" Syaoran did laugh this time as he saw the look on Sakura's face that looked like she wanted to laugh, but was to polite to. "Will you not take a walk with me this beautiful night, that seems to come from your eyes?" Sakura was wondering who the hell was he to be sweet talking her. But it worked. "I would be glad to take a walk with the likes of you." Replied Sakura, as she was checking him out, thinking how hot he was.  
  
"By the way, I am not a footman, as you presumed, I only am wearing this costume, as so I could see your pretty face. I am in fact a Prince from faraway lands, seeking to take your hand." Syaoran said that small speech in such a chivalrous way, that Sakura belived him. "Well I would not mind it even more to take a walk with a Prince" Said Sakura, sighing at the fact that she had two princes the tip of her finger.  
  
Well, thats were I am going to stop this chapter. Its my longest chappie so far! Hope you guys liked it, cause it took me awhile to write it. There is going to be a lot of chapters this week because I'm on Spring Break. THANK YOU Ying Hua Li, kiamiawia, and emi-yuki28 


	4. the walk

Sorry peeps it took so long to update. I had this chappie all written out, but I some how stupidly deleted it all, and on impulse, I saved it deleted. So this is the re-write on what I already wrote. Another thing it has taken me so long is that my account is frozen until the 17 of april. Today that I finished it is the 12.I forgot to say this but Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are 16. Yuki is how many years older plus 16. If any one knows what the age difference between Yuki and Sakura is, tell me plz. Well, on with the story.  
  
*********************************  
  
The Royal Garden  
  
The moon seemed to caress Syaorans and Sakuras face, as they walked through the twisted maze of roses.  
  
The two joked as if they had known each other for a long time. Sakura asked something, but Syaoran didn't  
  
hear a thing she said, for he was too busy staring at her beautiful face. "What did you saaaaaa" Asked Syaoran  
  
as he tripped over an invisible rock. The look on Syaorans face was too much for Sakura, as she burst  
  
out in giggles. ~Wow he is really hot when he trips~ thought Sakura, bemused at the state that Syaoran was  
  
in, which was on the floor. ~No I did not just think that Syaoran is hot! I like Yuki! I wonder what Syaoran would look like without his shirt?~  
  
Before Sakura could go on with her confusing, if interesting thoughts, she tripped a long side Syaoran  
  
on another invisible rock. The closeness of their faces was to hard to pull away from. "Sakura, Iiiiiii wanted to  
  
know if" Syaoran faltered there, hearing Sakuras breathy "Yes?" in reply. "I wanted to know.... What were  
  
you saying a minute ago?" Syaoran said, not being able to finish what he was trying to ask. "Oh, ummm I was  
  
saying that you remind me of someone." Replied Sakura, obiously disappointed. ~Why does he make me  
  
feel this way?~ "Who do I remind you of", asked Syaoran interested to see if the person he reminded her was someone she liked a lot.  
  
"You, you remind me of my brother, Touya" Said Sakura, looking nostalgic as she peered in memories  
  
from before. "Um, I have never heard of him before. Why haven't I? Is he older than you? Why do I remind  
  
you of him?" All of these questions seemed to pour out of Syaoran, in such a rush that Sakura had a hard time catching them all.  
  
This is all im gonna write know. I know it is really short, only like 400 words, but still. I think I can get another short chappie out tommorow, and then maybe another short one the day after. Well thanks you guys for reviewing! ~aria~ 


	5. my brother

Sakura glanced at Syaoran before answering. In a small whisper of a voice, Sakura said, "When I was 10, my brother rebelled. He was a lot older than  
  
me, and I followed him everywhere. Touya, my brother was very protective of me. If any one was mean to me, they would see a big fist in their face before  
  
they blacked out and landed in the infirmary. The police of this land are biased against homosexuality. The police will fine and throw the homosexuals  
  
in prison for no reason at all except for their sexuality. My brother turned out to be gay, so he was very against this law. WE, my family, never knew that he was  
  
gay, I suspected it a little, how he used to glance at the handsome men and boys that looked at me, but I thought he just wanted to remember their face to  
  
pummel them. I never though..." Sakura's voice faded away as she thought about her brother and how he left her. The sobs started to erupt with a big  
  
gulping noise. "Hey are you okay?" Asked Syaoran in the nicest, sweetest voice that Sakura had ever heard. "I'm okay" Replied Sakura, or at least she tried to. A  
  
fresh flow a tears flew down like a raging river, distorting her words. "Well, that answers my question"  
  
With a smile in his voice he quickly leaned over and picked Sakura up and put her in his lap. "Ooff you're a lot heavier than you look!" Said a squished  
  
Syaoran with such an expression it made Sakura smile through her tears. "Your so sweet Syaoran. Do you want me to finish?" Sakura said, with a small  
  
catch in her voice, the only thing that remained from her crying. "If you think you can, and if you want to, go for it" Said Syaoran, sounding very much like a  
  
concerned teacher or counselor. "Yes I want to go on. Well, here it is." Sakura tried to sound brave as she began the rest of the history of her brother.  
  
*************************************** I Know, I know. My chappies are really short. I might get another out to day though. I wanna say thanks to all of my reviewers and thanks for waiting so long for the next chapopie. I had writers block. The story in the garden is starting to get a little boring too. I have to add more action next time. ^aria^ 


End file.
